Alternative ending
The Death Note alternative ending is a possible ending to show something else that might have happened to Light Yagami after his death. It is unknown if the ending is real or fake. There is a lack of evidence to prove the ending to be real. It has really only been seen on the Internet and there are mainly English versions of the ending circulating, but it has become popular in the Death Note fandom. Due to the fact that there is no proof, it’s left to fans to decide for themselves. The ending only exists in manga form; there is no anime adaptation for the ending. Plot The story starts off in what appears to an alternative future to the primary Death Note story. Light Yagami is an old man and he is sitting in an office, writing criminal names in his Death Note. After a short while, he tells Ryuk to kill him by writing his name in his Death Note. Light claims that after so many years of being Kira, he is finally tired of a life of killing others. Ryuk agrees to Light’s request, and so Ryuk writes Light’s name in his Death Note and Light dies. Straight after Light’s death, Light wakes up in a mysterious valley and is no longer an old man. He now has the same appearance that he did towards the end of the primary Death Note storyline. Suddenly, Ryuk appears before Light and tells Light that he is in the Shinigami Realm. Light begins to wonder what will happen to him and why was he brought there. Suddenly, Light hears a voice saying “Kurou Otoharada. Heart Attack,” starts to feel a pain in his chest and then dies of a heart attack (resembling the Kurou Otoharada heart Attack of Light’s first victim he killed with his Death Note). However, Light comes back to life again and hears the voice again, saying "Shibuimaru Takuo Shibuimaru. Car Accident," and is then run over and killed by a truck that appears out of nowhere (resembling the Shibuimaru Takuo car accident of Light’s second victim he killed with his Death Note). Yet again, Light comes back to life and wonders to himself what is going on, until Ryuk interrupts and tells him he is experiencing the atonement that a human does whenever a human being uses a Death Note. Ryuk tells Light that he will die the same amount of times (and in the same ways) as the humans he had killed in his lifetime of using the Death Note. Light hears the mysterious voice yet again and this time it says “Naomi Misora. Suicide.” and Light says out loud, "What is this voice?" Ryuk answers Light’s question and he says it is the Shinigami King's voice and that only his Death Note can kill the same human again and again. Light starts to lose control of his left hand and he starts strangling himself to death (resembling the suicide of Misora Naomi) and he begs Ryuk to help him but Ryuk says that it is no use. Ryuk tells him that from body and soul, even from people's memories and all the records in the human world Light will still experience all the deaths of all the people he killed and will disappear from existence in the end. Light dies yet again after choking himself and Light returns to life yet again, however this time Light starts laughing incredibly loudly and Ryuk thinks Light has already gone crazy from all the fear. Light reveals that after all the people he has killed he has a huge amount of time before he disappears and that it will be more than enough time for some plan he has in mind. Ryuk asks Light what he is thinking and Light replies saying that he is going to look for the Shinigami King and make a deal with him. Light says that instead of warranting his own safety, he will lend the king his intelligence with an amazing strategy to rebuild the Shinigami's rotten world. Ryuk says that he is unsure if the king will even be interested in the deal, and Light tells Ryuk that he can even kill the king if needed, with a battle for the summit. Light tells Ryuk that he is not done yet and will amaze Ryuk more. Ryuk gets excited, saying to Light that he is the best after all. Light tells Ryuk that it's time they start the search, and that he will show Ryuk the genesis of the New World yet again. The story ends with Light and Ryuk walking away on their journey to find the Shinigami king. Trivia *The number of humans Light claims to have killed in the ﻿alternate ending is 124,925. *It is questionable if Light will experience all these deaths forty seconds apart from each other since it takes forty seconds to kill a human (if no cause of death is written within that time) which could mean Light has roughly 58 days before disappearing. *Noticeably, before Light asks Ryuk to kill him, Light is seen writing in the Death Note. This could mean that Light's goal to purify the world wasn't completed, even many years after the main storyline. However, the state of crime is not mentioned in the alternate ending, so whether Light reduced it or didn't affect it much is unknown. *Light is standing in the Shinigami Realm during the end of the second Intro (it could possibly relate to the Death Note alternative ending). *Light's clothes change between some pictures (for example his tie disappears), which could mean, that someone took different scenes from the original manga and put them back together to create the alternative ending. Manga for story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Theory